


Marshmallow

by premiershu



Series: My most beautiful moment is you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiershu/pseuds/premiershu
Summary: Prompt: "You're really soft.."Another day, another Jicheol moment





	Marshmallow

 

Seungcheol only wanted to stay back a little past midnight, knowing he has a full schedule tomorrow. But a little extra dance practice with Soonyoung always makes him forget about time. It was only when Manager Lee barged in, shouting about how Soonyoung has to sleep or he won't be able to stay awake for ISAC tomorrow, or screams at Seungcheol about his recording with JR the next day, then only both of them scrambled out of the studio, heading to the main door to get into their van.

 

"Now you send them both straight back to the dorms, I still have to go back to drag Jihoon out of his studio, this little brat.." Manager Lee said to the driver, loud enough for Seungcheol to hear and be concerned about it.

 

"Jihoon is still in there? I'll go get him then, you guys head back first," Seungcheol said, already climbing out of the car to get Jihoon.

 

"Oh no you don't! If I let you go get him, you both would probably stay over till the morning because of some new beats that he wrote. I'm not letting you both fool me again" Manager Lee said, sprinting his way to stop Seungcheol from getting off. Based from his experiences, if you let Seungcheol get Jihoon from the studio or vice versa, you would find them both in the studio the next day, either still awake, or both dead asleep together on the studio's couch. He has had enough scolding from the senior managers about it, and it’s not something he likes to experience again.

  

"Ayyy come on Manager Lee, you know Jihoon wouldn't even let you pass his door if you ask him to come back with you, right? I'll get him back to the dorms this time, I promise! We won't sleep in the studio again this time," Seungcheol said, with a little aegyo in his voice, not that Manager Lee would admit to that being his main weakness, Puppy Seungcheol is just too strong.

 

 "Fine, go on. But if I find you both not in the dorms in the next hour, I'm... I'm… cutting off your chicken deliveries for the next three days! Okay?" Seungcheol flinched a bit, and promised to get Jihoon back to the dorm.

 

 

He walked back into the company, and straight to 'Woozi's Room', only to find the door unlocked and faint music still blasting off the speakers. Seungcheol knocked on the door because his mother raised him to be a man of manners, and when he gets no answers, he peeked inside. Jihoon is hunched over his keyboards as usual, probably playing away with the audio programmes.

 

"Hey Hoonie? We gotta get back now. You got that sports day tomorrow, and although the fans love seeing you get all sleepy and cuddly with the members, but you still need your sleep or you won't function tomorrow. So come on now, let's shut this all down and.." Seungcheol rambled on only to see upclose that Jihoon has actually fell asleep on his desk. He got his hands as his makeshift pillows, and he's wearing his cap backwards, as a way to keep his long, soft, silky now blonde hair away from his eyes.  (And that comment shall only stay in Seungcheol’s mind, not to be heard by others especially the members, thank you very much.) Jihoon also got his hoodie zipped all the way up, Seungcheol figures he probably just got too lazy to adjust the aircon in here.

It's  somehow rare to see Jihoon actually fell asleep on his desk like this, so Seungcheol wanting to make sure he finally gets to do what he always wanted to ask from Jihoon but never gotten the courage to do so, he kneeled down next to Jihoon's chair, facing his face, and started poking Jihoon's cheek. It was just a gentle poke, and Jihoon being in a deep sleep doesn't even flinch from that.

Gaining courage, Seungcheol started poking Jihoon's cheek a little bit deeper, and marveled at the way his skin just bounces back up. "You're really soft, like a teddy bear.. ah no.. like a pudding..or maybe even marshmallows" Seungcheol whispered, mostly to himself. He moved his finger up to Jihoon's hidden forehead, walked it down his nose slope, sideways to his cheek, and pinched it down just for a good measure. "Ah.. why are you so soft, Lee Jihoon.." Seungcheol chuckled to himself.

"Having fun there?"

Seungcheol froze as his hands are still squishing Jihoon's cheek. He stared at his face, and slowly Jihoon's eyes opened up slightly, and he found those eyes staring down at him. They stared down at each other for a few heartbeats, then Seungcheol screamed, let go of Jihoon's soft plump cheeks and scooted over all the way back to the wall.

Jihoon sat up straight, rubbed his eyes (with his hands in the sleeves of his hoodie, Jihoon's paws) and patted his own cheek, staring at Seungcheol all the while. Seungcheol, who had gotten over his shock, laughed awakwardly, and stood up. "Ah, hahahah, umm, you've awake! Hahaha, yeah, umm, let's go now, let's go back to the dorms now, hahahh ha.. ha.."he said while making obvious attempts not to look directly at anywhere Jihoon, nor his face.

 

"So, I'm a marshmallow? And pudding? Are you sure you're not hungry and you're actually talking about food and not me? Hmm Cheol?" Jihoon taunted him from his seat.

"What are you talking about hahahah are you still sleepy Hoon? Let's go back to the dorm and we can sleep for all we want, yeah?" Seungcheol said walking quickly to the door, holding it up for Jihoon.

Jihoon stood up, stretches a little, and shuts his computer down (after saving all his progresses of course, he would scream at himself if he didn't). He looked over to Seungcheol who is still holding the door open, and smirks a bit.

Seungcheol who's obviously still trying not to look at Jihoon, stares at the floor instead. And he saw those two little feet walking over to him. He swallows, getting ready to be punched or screamed at, probably.

Jihoon ducks under Seungcheol's long arms to walk over to the other side of the door, while mumbling, " You know I don't mind if you're the one doing it, right?" And just like that the little man waddles over to the elevator, still rubbing his eyes.

Seungcheol froze, and quickly snapped out of his thoughts, running over to catch up with Jihoon. And if he saw how red Jihoon's ears are as they walked together side by side, well, he's wise enough not to say it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still way too early over here where I'm at, so please excuse any grammar errors you see :D
> 
> p/s: anyone else got that victorious reference? No? Only me? okay..


End file.
